Bella and Jacob Cullen
by GLEEK727
Summary: What if the Cullens adopted two small children? What if they were Bella Swan and Jacob Black?
1. Chapter 1

Edward P.O.V.

Okay, so last week Alice had a vision and simply insisted on adopting a child.

Everyone else in the family was extremely excited. I personally thought Alice had gone insane. What sane person would bring an innocent child into a house full of vampires?

I was outvoted, so we headed to the adoption agency.

"Hello!" said an overly enthusiastic middle-aged woman. "Are you interested in adopting a child?"

She showed us many small children. Finally, she showed us a small girl of about six. "This is Bella.'

Nobody said anything, but we all knew she was the one. "Pack your bags," said Esme.

She started to cry. "Not without Jacob."

Esme turned to the woman and said, "Who is Jacob?"

"That's her best friend. He's four."

Alice turned to me and pleaded, "Oh please, Edward! We can't just make her abandon her best friend."

"And why not?"

"It's cruel!"

I reluctantly agreed and we ended up adopting two small children.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so embarrassed that I spelled Jacob's name incorrectly in the title! Thank you so much for pointing this out to me.

No, Alice and Edward are not together in this story. Alice just asked him questions because Edward was against the idea of adopting a child. Sorry if I confuse some people.

Edward P.O.V.

"Edward, would you mind babysitting tonight?" asked Esme.

"Who?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella and Jacob, of course."

I reluctantly agreed and was soon left along with the two children.

Jacob was playing in his room when Bella came up to me. "Hi Edward!" she said.

"Why aren't you playing with Jacob?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I want to play with you."

"I'm doing grown up things right now," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

'I just am.'

"Well, I don't want to play with Jacob anymore. He's a baby," she declared.

I laughed. Jacob was only two years younger than Bella. "Fine. What do you want to play?"

Her face lit up. "Dress up!"

No way. "Wouldn't you rather wait until Alice gets back? I'm sure she'd love to play dress up with you."

She stomped her foot. "I wan to play dress up!"

She got me into one of Alice's party dresses.

Suddenly, I heard a click followed by a flash.

Both Bella and I turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway, a camera in his hands.

"Emmett told me to go take a picture of you," said Jacob.

If it wasn't dangerous enough for small children to live with vampires, it was terrible for Emmett to influence them.


	3. Chapter 3

To my readers:

I am having some serious trouble continuing this story. I need some new ideas! I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disaclaimer: I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a poll on my profile asking what new story you would like to see me do next. Please vote!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

This is five years later. Bella is 13 and Jacob is 11.

Bella P.O.V.

It was my first day of the eighth grade. Jacob would be attending the same school as I would be, and he would be in the sixth grade.

Although Edward denied it, I couldn't help but suspect something was different about our family. I'd been with the Cullens since I was six years old, and the only member of my family that seemed to be aging was Jacob. The age gap between me and Edward lessened as each day passed.

As strange as it sounds, considering that Edward and I share a set of parents, I've always felt strangely drawn to me. I try to ignore these feelings, because even if Edward didn't see me as his little sister, he still seems to think that I am a small child.

Jacob and Edward are my best friends. Even though this is the case, Edward and Jacob seem to hate each other. Esme says its just Jake going through a stage. Rose says that its just Edward being stupid. Either way, they seem about ready to kill each other.

In the same way I fell about Edward, it seems that Jacob feels the same way about me. The difference is that I've never thought of Jacob as anything more than my little brother. Something about Edward is… different.

My family situation might seem strange to somebody else, but for me it is normal. I just really need to straighten things out. I need to get everything back to normal. Well, as normal as my family could ever be.

Its not easy being a Cullen.

Please review and tell me what you liked (or don't like- I'm not opposed to constructive criticism)! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

This is five years later. Bella is 13 and Jacob is 11.

Bella P.O.V.

It was my first day of the eighth grade. Jacob would be attending the same school as I would be, and he would be in the sixth grade.

Although Edward denied it, I couldn't help but suspect something was different about our family. I'd been with the Cullens since I was six years old, and the only member of my family that seemed to be aging was Jacob. The age gap between me and Edward lessened as each day passed.

As strange as it sounds, considering that Edward and I share a set of parents, I've always felt strangely drawn to me. I try to ignore these feelings, because even if Edward didn't see me as his little sister, he still seems to think that I am a small child.

Jacob and Edward are my best friends. Even though this is the case, Edward and Jacob seem to hate each other. Esme says its just Jake going through a stage. Rose says that its just Edward being stupid. Either way, they seem about ready to kill each other.

In the same way I fell about Edward, it seems that Jacob feels the same way about me. The difference is that I've never thought of Jacob as anything more than my little brother. Something about Edward is… different.

My family situation might seem strange to somebody else, but for me it is normal. I just really need to straighten things out. I need to get everything back to normal. Well, as normal as my family could ever be.

Its not easy being a Cullen.

Please review and tell me what you liked (or don't like- I'm not opposed to constructive criticism)! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

This is five years later. Bella is 13 and Jacob is 11.

Bella P.O.V.

It was my first day of the eighth grade. Jacob would be attending the same school as I would be, and he would be in the sixth grade.

Although Edward denied it, I couldn't help but suspect something was different about our family. I'd been with the Cullens since I was six years old, and the only member of my family that seemed to be aging was Jacob. The age gap between me and Edward lessened as each day passed.

As strange as it sounds, considering that Edward and I share a set of parents, I've always felt strangely drawn to me. I try to ignore these feelings, because even if Edward didn't see me as his little sister, he still seems to think that I am a small child.

Jacob and Edward are my best friends. Even though this is the case, Edward and Jacob seem to hate each other. Esme says its just Jake going through a stage. Rose says that its just Edward being stupid. Either way, they seem about ready to kill each other.

In the same way I fell about Edward, it seems that Jacob feels the same way about me. The difference is that I've never thought of Jacob as anything more than my little brother. Something about Edward is… different.

My family situation might seem strange to somebody else, but for me it is normal. I just really need to straighten things out. I need to get everything back to normal. Well, as normal as my family could ever be.

Its not easy being a Cullen.

Please review and tell me what you liked (or don't like- I'm not opposed to constructive criticism)! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Jacob and Bella are now 13 and 15.

Edward P.O.V.

My family left to go hunting in the mountains. Without me. Instead, Alice had foreseen that it was important that it was important that I stay behind this weekend. I secretly think that she just didn't want to be the one stuck with "babysitting" Bella and… him.

I used to like (well, stand is probably a better word for it) Jacob. That child has gotten increasingly arrogant as he ages it. His thoughts are repulsive… especially of Bella. It is sincerely disgusting, they are siblings through adoption.

As much as I try to deny it, I have always had a… attraction to Bella. I, unlike Jacob, attempt to hide my feelings, as our situation is complicated. Jacob, however, practically stalks poor, sweet, Bella.

Alice claims that Bella is my soul mate. I mock her theories to her face, but I secretly wonder of maybe she knows what she's talking about. I mean… she does read minds. Who would bet against Alice Cullen? How else could I explain… the way I feel about Bella? She's different than everyone else. Bella is special.

Everyone in our family feels differently about Jacob and Bella. Like it or not, they are a part of our family.

Esme is Bella and Jacob's mother. Their relationship is as simple as that.

Carlisle is their father. He really cares about them.

Rosalie used to think of Bella as her own daughter, but she seems to resent Bella in a way, now. I personally believe that she is jealous that Bella is going to get everything Rose every wanted in life, as a human.

Alice and Emmet both consider the two their siblings. Jasper just agrees with Alice.

But Bella and I have no normal relationship. Our connection cannot be labeled.


	10. Chapter 10

New poll up! Who is your favorite fanfiction character? Please vote, the winning character will have a story written about them!


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I'm ending this story! I have a lot of in-progress stories right now, and I just wasn't motivated to do this one because of the lack of response! Sorry!**


End file.
